Regions
The continent of Quaranth-Nar is technically ruled over by the Empire and is often referred to as The Known World. It is, however, occupied by many different cultural and racial groups, and the Emperor’s arm of influence is very questionable in certain parts of the land mass. The continent itself is split up into several large regions – all fall under the power of the Empire and answer to the capital (at least, in theory) but all have their own flavour and overbearing cultural demographics. Quaranth-Mot Often referred to as the Emperor’s Land or the Capital Lands, Quaranth-Mot spreads along the south coast of the continent and centers around the capital, Quaranth-Sol, and the provinces that directly support it. It is a human dominated province, patrolled by Empire militias and secured by Empire fortresses, especially along the coast and within The Spine. Quaranth-Mot contains few settlements aside from the capital itself, tiny farming villages dotting the surrounding lands just beyond the capitals walls. There are limited camps, working under the watchful eye of Empire troops, scattered amongst the south peaks of The Spine, though the capital generally imports a large amount of the raw stone and metals that it requires. Being the Southernmost point of the continent the region is generally quite warm, often avoiding Winter snows on the lowlands. The Spine A long, curving mountain range that extends from the South coast and up, halfway across the continent, is known as The Spine. The huge natural barrier separates the West from the East and is one of the major hindrances for travellers heading from one side of the continent to the other. The bottom of the range splits into two, forming a tight semi circle around the Emperor's Lands, a natural barrier against internal offenses. The northern section of the range continues upwards, slicing the realm in half, and ends only when the mountain peaks reach the huge sandy wastelands of The Dunes. Within the mountains themselves are numerous different cultural and racial regions, from native Elves and Dwarves who call the depths of the mountains their homes, to less civilised communities of Goblins, Orcs, Trolls and other, more exotic creatures. Travel through the mountain passes is dangerous at all times of year, given the vicious native tribes and the rocky conditions, though travel outside the Summer period is extra hazardous with the elements playing havoc with all who attempt the passage. The Spine, specifically the central column that leads up to the Dunes, has been glorified and immortalised in tales and songs of the Dwarven warrior company who once hunted a pack of trolls up and down the ridge for years upon years. Such stories lead to many hopeful adventurers journeying up into the peaks solely for a taste of danger and combat. The Dunes Beginning where the Spine ends, the Dunes are a huge expanse of sandy desert and harsh wasteland, a roughly circle that covers the centre of the great continent. The wasteland itself is only roughly mapped, explored only in the early days of expansion of the empire and now a vacant waste of nothingness. The wastelands are made more dangerous with the wandering beasts that inhabit them, arguably the most dangerous lands of Quaranth-Nar. Coupled with the lack of water and the harsh conditions of heat and wind, the wastes rarely return those who venture within their borders. It is believed that tribes of Taranth elves live within the wastes, though this has never been a definitive fact as very few explorations of the Dunes have returned to report on more than sand and death. How Elves, even desert Elves, could survive the harsh climate is unknown. Terranth-Nar Off to the East of the capital lands, Terranth-Nar is known for its lush agriculture and its magical universities that dot their way along the coast and the Eastern most point of the Spine. The lands here are mostly farmlands and forests, occupied by Elves and Humans mostly, and home to one of the few known Hobbit settlements, Silvianton. Nestled so close to the capital and quite well surrounded by luxirious beaches and towering mountain peaks, Terranth-Nar is almost as well defended as the Capital lands themselves and the people here live with peace of mind. Empire troops patrol these lands, though not as thickly as in Quaranth-Mot, and their ranks are supported by local militias and Battle Lords from the Universities who watch over the surrounding lands. The coast along the boundaries of Terranth-Nar are the most beautiful of the known world, drawing travelers and nobles from far off provinces for holidays and special occasions. The majority of settlements in the area are of 'higher' class than others in the lands, a very rigid social system standing between those who work the fields and the Scholars who sit up in their University towers. It has been said that, when the time comes for the expedition, it will be from the ports of Terranth-Nar that the Great Envoy will depart. Helmont Information to come – Helmont encompasses the Eastern side of the continent, above the Spine and beside the Dunes Saras-Nar Information to come – Saras-Nar encompasses the Western Coast area below the peninsular and beside Quaranth-Mot. Haventh Point Information to come - Haventh Point is the peninsula on the West coast, encompassing all the surrounding lands excluding the mountains. Cranston Moor The Moor extends from the Dur'ahk Mountains to the West across the where The Dunes in the East end. These lands are mostly occupied by smaller settlements and farms, sprawling grasslands and forests, and home to a huge mix of creatures and people of the Empire.The Cranston Road, a meagre dirt path that, eventually, leads from one edge of the continent to the other, extends from the Southern most border of the region to the North, passing through the majority of settlements along the way.Within Cranston Moor are the settlements: *Tranket *Seldern Cross Chilldra Plains Information to come – The Chilldra Plains extend from coast to coast and encompass the North of the continent. Category:Lore